User talk:SouthandNorthKorea
Hi, welcome to Capcom Database Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hideo Shimazu page. If there are any questions that are not answered here, feel free to ask me on my talk page. icy 23:59, 10 May 2009 (UTC) AVGN Review(s) I had just watched the Angry Video Game Nerd review Street Fighter 2010, Street Fighter, and Street Fighter: The Movie video Game. Here is the link.http://www.gametrailers.com/video/angry-video-screwattack/60452 Maybe I should write up a Street Fighter 2010 page this Wiki. SNES Final Fight(?) Here is a video of Final Fight for the SNES. It is different from the regular SNES version. The names are different and in the intro, Mike "Wilson" (Thats right. Not Haggar! Wilson!) says "F--- you!!" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agXT8kGWFZs Ahh. I HAD this game back in the day for SNES. Seems so long ago...Thanks for the link! icysugarspike 18:50, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I had always seen the arcade cabinet at the grocery store when I was a young child and I might have played it once. I never really played Final Fight until seven years ago when i played Final Fight One for the Gameboy Advance. I had bought for the Gameboy Advance/SP back in 2005. My mom then got Capcom Classics Collection for the PS2 so i could play the original arcade version of Final Fight. It is EXACTLY how the original SNES version should be. I never had a Super Nintendo so I never played Final Fight for the SNES or Final Fight Guy. --SouthandNorthKorea 22:19, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Cameo Hey. Just curious. I need the info on what level that was in which Chun-Li had her cameo in Final Fight 2. I'd like to add it to the page. Thanks. icy 13:18, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Categorizing Hey, good work! Just please categorize your uploaded images. When you upload, hit the Wiki markup (in brackets) "Category:" at the bottom of the page, and assign the image to the appropriate category in the summary box. Hit "save". If it isn't correct, it will show up in red. To check existing category images, check: Category:Game Images. Otherwise, it's more work for me to do. Just trying to keep things organized here. Thanks. icy 16:02, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Images I appreciate your uploading a few Sengoku Basara 2 character images, but they were too large. So as not to raise any eyebrows, I like to keep things to a minimum on this wiki. Also, please upload only character art of the character in question, not the entire artbook page. Weapons images, etc. can be included elsewhere in the article. Thank you for your dedication and good work. icy 23:21, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Since there isn't a Screenshots Category here, I would upload the CapSNK2 pictures to Category:Capcom vs. SNK 2 Images. icy 07:00, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Categorizing Okay, this is a good way to do it. Since you're a registered user, you can customize the look of this wiki. Go to My Preferences next to your username at the top of the page. Once there, click on the Skin tab next to User Profile. The appropriate one you want is Monaco. Now, when you upload an image, you will begin to write the category and it will automatically pop in. Click on it, and hit save. I hope this helps. icy 20:20, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Sysop Rights? If you would like sysop rights, please let me know on my talk page. Granting you these rights would allow you to manipulate things a bit easier, but these rights must not be abused. Judging by your work, you have proved of invaluable assistance to this wiki. Thank you. icysugarspike 18:38, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Okay, it's done. You're now a sysop/administrator (basically the same thing, although a bit different on Wikipedia). It does stand for "system operator". For things you'll now be able to do, see here. Congratulations. icysugarspike 06:39, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Umm, S&N. We have this image already. Always check the images page or the game page first before uploading. Also, reduce the image size a bit. The copyright here states that images "are of a reduced size". Do you have Photoshop or something? That's what I use. Talk to you soon. icysugarspike 22:15, 4 August 2009 (UTC)